


An Equal Kiss (Bonds of Sullen Flesh)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Object Sexuality, PTSD?, Sad!Cosette, agalmatophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette has never derived much pleasure from touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equal Kiss (Bonds of Sullen Flesh)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Comerre's painting "Cosette and Her Doll Catherine." I'm not sure where this came from. Trigger warnings for mentions of past abuse. Enjoy?

_A cuff on the head.  A cautious, chaste kiss on the cheek. Hands clasped in prayer._  
  
Cosette has never found much pleasure from touch.  
  
 _“You filthy brat, sweep the damn floor and do it quickly!  We’re openin’ in a quarter hour, girl!  Move!”_  
  
Luckily, her lover doesn’t respond with hands warm or ragged, dirty or sweat-stained or simply absent.  
  
 _“Is it true, sir?  Is the lady mine?”_  
  
*************  
  
Every night after prayers, she is summoned by Cosette to comfort her in whatever ways the girl needs.  Every year it changes, but Catherine always knows what to do, how to behave when everyone else fails as their sort are wont to do.  
  
“Catherine, do you like our new home?  I sometimes wish I was back at the convent, for it was familiar, but our new rooms are rather nice, and Papa is just as good as always.”  
  
 _Yes, of course my dear.  How could he not be good?  He brought us together!  Do you recall that night?_  
  
“I remember, Catherine.  You were the only light to my days, resting in that window.  You  watched me, didn’t you?  
  
 _Of course I did, darling.  You were beautiful even then.  How I dreamed that you’d hold me, save me from that glass and bring me into the world!_  
  
“And how I wished to be in your world with our arms clasped, clean and smooth and safe!  Oh, Catherine, will you do it again tonight?”  
  
 _My dear, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.  I am yours, then and now and always._  
  
*************  
  
Cosette wakes early, wanting to delight in the look of her love without fearing the prying eyes of Madame Toussaint.  The first few trails of sunlight across her room afford her a view that takes her breath away.  
  
 _Catherine lies still in her arms, dark hair curled perfectly atop her lovely head.  Her gown, softest pink accented with blue roses, brings out the clear grey of her glossy eyes.  Delicate hands, dimpled and white, seem made to be kissed by their admirer._  
  
“Catherine, are you awake?  I had the most wonderful dream!  We were out in the garden, beneath the lilac tree, and...Oh, but you’re distracting me! I made a daisy chain for you, and then, oh, Catherine, should we? Right now?”  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
“Child, are you in need?  I heard you call you across the way.  Come now and dress; your father’s about to leave for the market.”  
  
“No, Madame, I’m perfectly content.  I’ll be out directly.”  
  
 _A bucket sloshing with filthy cold water.  A large hand, safe but unsure.  Faceless women who have never held a child of their own._  
  
Cosette extracts herself from dreams, tears smarting in her eyes.  
  



End file.
